


Other Souls To Sail The Ships

by KaleidoScopeOfIce



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Oxenfree, PewDiePie - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Demonic Possession, Exorcisms, Gen, I can't tag to save my life, Multi, Mystery, Portals, Science Fiction, Suspense, Thriller, Time Loop, Time Travel, i don't know?, please go easy on me, these may end up changing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoScopeOfIce/pseuds/KaleidoScopeOfIce
Summary: Jack is trying to settle in with his new life and ignorant demon, but a trip to a mysterious island with friends just might change everything...





	1. Old Friends, New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write this for awhile, ever since Jacksepticeye played the game "Oxenfree". I strongly recommend you either watch his playthrough of the game first, or know the story of the game, before you read this fic.

“It used to be a military base. Well, it used to be a ranching thing, then it was turned into an army thing, then it became a bird thing and a museum or whatever. Henry Fonda stationed here, I think, for a bit. Unless he was Navy...”

“Who's Henry Fonda--”

“Around Christmas time, this little breakfast place used to sell these amazing polar bear sugar cookies. Man, those were good. And then one year they changed the formula or whatever and ruined it.”

Jack leaned against the thin railing of the ferry, with Mark and Ethan's chatter becoming nothing but white noise to him as he looked out across the foggy waters. It was currently 8 pm, and the skies had begun to dim as the sun made its way behind the horizon. The sea breeze wafted against Jack's face, tickling the inside of his nose with the familiar scent of salt. He inhaled briefly, before letting it out in the form of a quiet but tired sigh.

“Still moping about the trip?” a mundane voice suddenly spoke.

Jack slightly turned his head, finding Anti by his side. The demon had dropped back into his physical form and was also leaning up against the railing.

“No,” Jack replied, sitting up straighter and using his hands to steady himself.

“You suck at lying.”

“Shut up. It's bad enough that you have to tag along,” Jack retorted. “You're just gonna make this miserable for me again.”

“Sheesh, pessimist, much?” Anti folded his arms and turned up his nose. “What makes you think I even want to be here? Going to some obscure island and telling cheesy ghost stories around a campfire? Sounds boring as fuck.”

“Well, if its _that_ boring to you, then do me a favor and don't fuck up this night for me. Signe is going to be there as well, and I don't need you feeding me romance options again for the upteenth time,” Jack glared at his other counterpart, standing up fully and shoving his hands into his pockets.

Anti gave a light chuckle, but it sounded condescending. “Still got eyes for that pretty lady, don't you?”

Jack felt his face burn with embarrassment. “Fuck off...”

“Jack? Hey, still with us?” he suddenly heard Ethan call. “You haven't said anything in, like, ten minutes.” Anti disappeared in seconds, losing his physical form and retreating back into his host.

Jack regained his composure. “Yeah, yeah, my...mind drifted for a second. Sorry.” He walked on over, joining Mark and Ethan in their conversation.

“You okay, man? Noticed you've been kinda spacey since we boarded the ferry,” Mark noted.

“Yeah, I'm alright. Anti's just picking at my nerves again, is all,” the Irishman replied, tiredly running a hand through his fading green hair.

“Can't he go just one day without bothering you? Dude, if I was in your shoes, I would've probably lost my sanity by now. I don't know how you do it, living with someone like him from day to day,” said Ethan. Mark nodded in agreement.

“I'm fine, guys, really. This is nothing new,” Jack tried to reassure his friends, rubbing his left temple in attempt the quell the headache Anti was causing him. “I think he's just...trying to adjust to the whole new living situation, that's all.”

Jack had just moved in with Mark and his team that morning, after traveling all the way from Ireland. He had been wanting to make this move happen for some time now, especially since he felt restless and unproductive with where he had been living previously. Jack figured that a permanent change of scenery was exactly what he needed, and Mark had been more than willing to offer a room for Jack in his own house. Anti, of course, was not so keen on change, and immediately expressed his complaints shortly upon moving in. This resulted in Jack losing countless hours of sleep, having to argue with the demon constantly that he had no intention of going back to Ireland...no matter how many times Anti threatened him.

“Is he still sour about that?” Ethan asked. “I mean, he's not gonna, like, destroy the house while we're sleeping, is he?”

Jack gave an aggravated sigh. “I sure as hell hope not. And if he does, I'm sorry. I can only talk to him so much before he tunes me out entirely and does his own thing. He may be apart of me, but he's still very independent in what he does.”

The lights hanging upon the ferry suddenly flickered to life, and an intercom with a recorded message shortly followed. “Passengers, we will be arriving soon. Check under your seat to make sure you don't leave behind any personal belongings.”

“Check under your seat to make sure you don't leave behind any grandchildren,” Mark mimicked the recording, causing Ethan and Jack to chuckle. “Hey! We should get a quick picture before the ferry lands,” Ethan suddenly suggested, whipping out his phone.

“Yeah sure, why not?” Jack agreed.

“Fine,” Mark replied. “Just...hold the camera out. Like, far. I don't look my freshest right now.” Jack gave the Korean man a playful nudge, chuckling. “What, is this B- Mark? Worried bout how your community is gonna react to you looking normal for once?”

“Oh shut up, you ass!” Mark nudged him back. The three of them posed together, with Ethan in the middle holding the phone out, Jack at his left, and Mark on his right.

“Hey Jack, you brought the radio, right? The little portable one?” Ethan asked after the shot was taken, putting his phone away.

“Yeah, of course.”

“Wait, why did you bring a radio?” Mark questioned, busy running his fingers through his hair and trying to fix it. “I thought there wasn't any radio reception on the island.”

“There isn't, but Ethan said something about 'weirdo caves'? Said that if we brought the radio along that he'd show us something cool with it. I don't know.”

“It's really awesome! You guys will love it! I tried it once a few years ago and it was the coolest thing ever!” Amazement lit up Ethan's eyes as he babbled.

“Well, we'll take your word for it.”

The horn on the ferry soon sounded, and the docks could be seen peering through the fog.

They had arrived.


	2. A History Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been taking me so long to get these chapters up. Been getting side-tracked with work and drawing.

“Smell that clean air, guys. This ain't city livin',” Mark commented, stretching his arms out wide and inhaling loudly as the three of them stepped off the ferry and onto the docks.

“What, you sick of the smell that LA puts out?” Jack asked.

“Hey, aside from all the pollution and smoke, LA smells great!”

“I don't know. I kind of prefer this more,” Ethan mused. “There's something nice about the sea saltiness in the air.”

The little town of Edwards Island was closed up for the night. Lights were out in every knick-knack shop, and the area was relatively quiet, save for the occasional rustling of ocean waters. The streetlights overhead shone down on the three men, casting shadows.

With Jack's shadow, in particular, acting a little out of sorts.

“Can you calm the fuck down? Please? You're not making my headache any better,” Jack quietly fussed at the demon. He could feel Anti's restlessness at the back of his mind.

“Oh boo fucking hoo, like I care,” Anti snapped, loudly intruding into Jack's thoughts.

“What's got you so worked up all of a sudden? You almost feel...tense. Like, nervous.”

The demon paced about, occasionally stopping and then starting again. “It's nothing. I just don't...like the feel of this place.”  
Jack quirked an eyebrow. Anti legit seemed to be troubled over something, which was rare. He was often laid-back, if not in a mischievous way, so seeing the demon actually worrying about something was slightly unsettling. The island seemed harmless enough. What was Anti even worrying about?

“Aw man, I forgot this was even here,” Ethan suddenly spoke up as they approached a large statue. “It's a monument to some submarine that was sunk off the coast.”

Jack stood by the monument, examining it carefully. “A submarine, huh?”

“Oh, do the-- the, um, the radio guide thing they talked about on the boat, you know? It's what-- what, 102.3? Let's see if it works,” Mark poked at Jack to fish his radio out.

“Uh, okay, sure.”

Jack pulled his portable radio back out, tuning the dial over to 102.3. Within moments, there was narration.

“Named after the Hawaiian god of the sea, the USS Kanaloa was launched on January 15th, 1941, and commissioned into service at the end of that year under the command of Lieutenant James Earl Clapman. On October 28th, it was sunk by the Japanese sub chaser, Tokisada, some 25 miles off the coast of Washington, and remains, to this day, the only submarine casualty in American waters. Eighty five officers, as well as twelve Army passengers, were lost.”

The radio suddenly cut to static abruptly, and the feed was lost. Jack quietly groaned and turned the radio off, knowing full well that Anti had messed with it.

“I've never heard of that story before,” Mark queried with interest.

“It's kind of creepy,” Ethan remarked.

Jack quietly sighed. “Yeah, I hate thinking about it. It reminds me of those scenes in movies where the sailors have to seal somebody up to drown or else the flooding will take the whole ship, you know?”

“Yeah, no, I always thought submarine duty was, like, the worst possible war assignment. There's no where to go if something goes wrong.” Mark shivered at the thought. “You'd never catch me on a submarine. I hate the ocean enough as it is.”

“Not even if someone paid you, like, a million dollars?” Jack gave a shit-eating grin.

“Not even for a million subscribers!”

Ethan and Jack shared a hearty chuckle. “So is Edwards Island known only for that sub sinking? Or is there more to it?”

“Not really,” Ethan replied. “It's basically a tourist trap with shops and a beach. Nobody lives here except for some geriatric named Mrs. Adler, but as God as my witness, we will never mention her or any other old person's name again.”

“So we're basically here to drink and be stupid,” Jack added, laughter bubbling in his throat.

“Hey, I'm only here for the 'be stupid' part, unless you guys want me to tempt fate tonight,” Mark pointed out, clearly reminding the two that he could not drink.

“There won't be just booze, Mark,” Ethan replied. “I asked Tyler to pick up some sodas too.”

“God, I could use a good beer right about now,” Jack sighed. “So long as it's not the shit kind.”

“Ha, maybe you'll find a nice cold one buried in the 'weirdo caves'. Floated allllll the way from Ireland just to grace you with its presence,” Mark playfully shoved at Jack's shoulder.

Jack rolled his eyes. “What even are the 'weirdo caves'?”

Ethan stepped in front of the two, garnering their attention. “Well, you see, the reason Jack brought his radio is because when you go to the mouth of this particular cave, you can sometimes pick up frequencies to stations that don't exist!”

Mark and Jack looked at each other, wide-eyed.

“Yeah! You'll hear voices or just...sounds...And they're impossible to get anywhere else on the island. Crazy, right?” Ethan was practically estatic.

Jack gave Mark a look. “It's...um, it's pretty creepy. At least I've heard.”

“Okay, wait, aside from the creepy-ass caves, who the hell is Mrs. Adler?” Mark questioned with a bit of skepticism.

“Her family, I think, like owns or owned some of the island or something,” Jack shrugged. “She's been shacked in the same spot for, like, seventy years. She's kind of what you'd call a local legend.”

“Yeah, she has a house on the other side of the woods,” Ethan added.

Mark looked over his shoulder at the woods not too far from them. “Huh, cool.”

“Seriously though, guys, let's get moving. Kathryn and the others are probably wondering what's taking us so long.”

“Yeah, cause you're jabbering our ears off,” Mark snorted.

Ethan gave the biggest pout he could muster.

“C'mon, Mark, give him a break,” Jack ran his fingers through his messy green hair. “At least we're learnin' stuff.” He heard Anti give an irritated groan in the back of his brain.

_I'm surrounded by idiotic mortals..._


	3. Play Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many apologies for not updating this story in a long time. Lost motivation and got stuck, hence why this chapter is so short. The next one shall be much longer. Again, very sorry.

It wasn't long until Mark, Jack, and Ethan found the sandy but well traveled path that led to the beach. Ethan led the way, with Mark and Jack following behind. Although for Jack, keeping up was difficult...especially when your doppleganger was irritating the hell out of you. Jack wished that Anti had taken on a physical form so he could slap the demon. Anti's pacing and nervous jitters were only increasing, thus putting Jack further on edge. It got to the point where Jack suddenly found himself stopping and shouting at the open air.

“Anti, I fucking swear to Christ, you're gonna give me a fucking heart attack if you keep this up! What the hell's even wrong with you?!”

Mark and Ethan halted in their tracks, looking over their shoulders with equally confused faces. But said confusion was quick to be replaced with sympathy as they realized that Jack was quarreling with his opposite self.

“Fuck off! As if you'd give a shit anyway!” Anti shot back.

Jack wanted to fucking scream. “You're fucking ruining this whole goddamn night! If I had known that you were gonna be this much of a little shit, then I should've just fuckin' knocked myself out in the first place and avoided this whole trainwreck!”

“YOU'RE SUCH A WHINEY LITTLE PISS BABY! Every fuckin' thing's just gotta be about you, you, YOU!” It was at this moment that Anti tore himself out of Jack's body, materializing into his physical form.

“YOU'RE ONE TO TALK, YOU FUCKIN' ASSHAT!”

“ _ **ENOUGH!!!**_ ”

Anti and Jack shuddered as a sudden thunderous voice rattled their argument. It sent chills racing down Jack's spine, and caused Anti's paranoia to skyrocket. Mark approached the two of them, but it wasn't Mark who was addressing them. The Korean's eyes had grown exponentially darker and his posture now carried a sense of pride.

“If you even have a shred of intelligence left in that childish brain of yours, Anti, I suggest you do everyone here a favor and not make this evening a nightmare for all of us,” Dark spoke calmly, trying to keep his brewing rage at bay. 

Anti sneered at the elder demon. “No one fuckin' asked you to butt in, ya VHS cunt.”

Dark narrowed his lurid glare. “I am very capable of rendering you silent for the remainder of the evening, as I have done before. Should you continue with this immature behavior, I will not hesitate in harming your host to ensure that your childish tantrums are put on hold.”

Mark suddenly shook his head wildly, cradling it in his hands as he staggered a few steps back. “No no no, Dark, hold on. We talked about this! As much a dick as Anti can be, you promised you wouldn't hurt Jack!” His head slightly jerked to the side. “Very well then...”

Mark doubled over, holding his stomach and gasping for air. “Goddammit...” he managed to mutter. Often when Dark took over unexpectedly, it didn't result well for Mark, as the Korean tried to regain his composure again. Jack shot an ugly glare at Anti, before pulling himself out of the argument and coming up to Mark's side.

“Sorry Mark...You okay?”

The older man gave a few coughs. “Y-Yeah. Yeah, I'm good.”

“I thought Dark said he was gonna leave you alone for the duration of this trip?” Ethan queried; concern in his eyes as he gave a comforting rub to Mark's back.

“That pathetic excuse for a demon never fucking keeps his promises,” Anti grumbled.

Jack would've replied back with a “shut up”, but kept his focus on his friend. Mark finally managed to stand back up fully, slightly cracking his neck.

“You sure you're alright, man?” Ethan still looked rather nervous. His focus switching back between Mark and Anti.

“Yeah, yeah, I'm fine.”

Jack heard Anti give a “tch” under his breath.

“Just ignore him, you guys,” said Jack quietly, looking over his shoulder and watching how his doppleganger bristled like an agitated cat. Jack knew that Anti fed off of attention, and when it was made clear that he was purposely going to be ignored, the demon typically sulked before going silent entirely. Jack wanted to kick himself. He let Anti wound him up this entire time when he could've been enjoying his time with his closest friends.

“Let's just go,” the Irishman gave a tired sigh. Mark and Ethan were more than willing to oblige.

Anti folded his arms, pouting like a disappointed child and casting his displeased look to the side as he glitched out of existence and retreated back into Jack's body.


End file.
